1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of telephone electronics, and more specifically to a distributed wireless access system.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
802.11 is a family of specifications for wireless local area networks (WLANs) developed by a working group of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). 802.11 systems provide LAN access for electronic devices without the need for wiring. However, 802.11 systems require the installation of costly and complex access points throughout a campus, which requires careful site surveys, network planning, deployment, and management. Security needs to be maintained throughout the whole system, including at each of the access points distributed across the campus, sometimes in an open environment. Therefore, managing an 802.11 system can be difficult and costly.